Mr. Slam
"Whittlebone Tower was to be the greatest architectural achievement of all time! Oh, it was going to be magnificient!" ''-''Mr. Slam, Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Slam is a vehicle that has appeared in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. It has always been depicted as a yellow front loader construction vehicle. It has good armor, a strong special and poor speed. It is well-known for its special attack, which involves grabbing the opponent in its front lifter, smashing or crushing their vehicl before tossing it away. Twisted Metal 2 A disgruntled architect fired from his job, Simon wants to win Twisted Metal for the power to build a structure so grand that it will stretch to the gates of Heaven! But what will be lurking behind those gates? Driver Name: Simon Whittlebone Info: Male, 30yrs, born: Switzerland :"A man's dreams are all that he has, and they tried to take mine from me! When they fired me from my job as an architect, they crushed my vision, they took my tower! Well no more! When I win this contest, Simon Whittlebone is fighting back!" Vehicle Name/Type: Mr. Slam/Front Loader Handling: '''Sluggish '''Armor: '''4/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: '''5/5 *Grab and Slam: Mr. Slam's Special Weapon is a bone-crunching Jaw Slam that picks up an opponent in its teeth and repeatedly smashes their vehicle into the ground. Capable of causing extreme damage, the Jaw Slam will only pick up a vehicle if they are positioned closely to the jaws. To execute, hold the firing button down to raise the jaws and then release the button when the enemy is in range. '''License Plate: CHWMUP ("chew 'em up") Twisted Metal 4 Super Slamm, as it is known in this version, is one of the nine end-of-level bosses in the tournament. Super Slamm is battled along side Super Auger. Being a boss, Super Slamm has no storyline or ending. Also, his stats are unknown and likely higher than the original contestants. Driver 'Name: '??? 'Demeanor: '??? Vehicle Super Slamm drives a slightly different vehicle in Twisted Metal 4. Instead of a front loader, it is more like a bulldozer. In Twisted Metal Black, this Vehicle makes a Cameo appearnce in the freeway level where the contruction vehicles just sit there in the same area where Axel can be unlocked. Slam was probutly going to be in that game but then the idea might have been scraped. 'Name: '''Super Slamm '''Handling: '??? 'Armor: '??? 'Speed: '??? 'Special Weapon: '??? *Loader: Slamm will lift an opposing vehicle with the front scooper and slam it down three times. *If the Loader is used at the same time another vehicle with a close-range special (Auger, Trash Man, Crusher, or another Slamm), both vehicles will go flying into the air. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The oldest & tallest of the contestants, he enters the contest seeking revenge because Calypso had destroyed his tree house! This is one little construction worker not to be messed with! Driver '''Name: '''Slam Vehicle This construction truck is ready to "deconstruct" its opponents. When close to opponents, press the Fire Weapon button button to grab them in the front loader's jaws and pound them into submission! Watch out for the earthquake created when Slam misses! '''Name: '''Slam Construction Vehicle '''Armor: '''9/10 '''Acceleration: '''7/10 '''Top Speed: '''4/10 '''Handling: '''6/10 '''Special: '''Grabs vehicles and slams them to the ground. Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Slam returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. He is once again operated by Simon Whittlebone's ghost. He enters the tournament in order to finish Whittlebone Tower. He is an unlockable character, if you beat the Freeway Slalom in the Los Angeles Level. Character Bio: In Twisted Metal 2 ending, he fell to his death in the Whittlebone Tower. Here, he comes back as a ghost who controls his vehicle. He was to be reborn so he could finish his tower. Character Info '''Special: '''Bucket Slam Shake Mr. Slam grabs an enemy vehicle and slams it a few times before throwing it in the air. His upgraded Special (only available in Twisted Metal: Head-On) reaches farther to grab far away enemies and deal more damage the more it is charged. Endings Category:Vehicles